Olympian School
by Purdy's OUTLAW
Summary: What could possibly go wrong when your parents are your teachers and Mr.D is your principle? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Olympian school

Chapter one

Nico's POV

(Alarm clock goes off)

"Stupid thing-a-bob." He slams his hand on the snooze button. He tumbles out of bed and walks to his little sister's room, Faith. Her room has black walls with band posters scattered on the walls.

" Faithy-Waithy, time to get up." He gently shakes her.

"NO!" she screamed.

"YES!"  
"NO"  
"YES!"  
"MAKE ME!" I leave the room and grab a bucket of ice cold water. "SPLASH!" She didn't even budge!

"Did that not affect you?"

"Nope!" she said popping the "p".

"You're one weird baby." I mumble.

"IM NOT A BABY!"

"Yes you are." I say calmly.

"You're only FOUR years older than me!" she said putting the emphasis on four.

"That makes you my baby sister." I walked to her dresser and picked out a turtleneck and tan jeans.

"I am NOT wearing that"

"Why not?" I wine.

"It's hideous!

"Exactly, then no boy would want to come near you!"

"What about girls?"

"WHAT" my eyes got huge.

"Long story." She spoke. She takes the clothes and chucks it out the window. Our hellhound, Death Breath,(D.B. for short)sniffs the clothes curiously and with satisfaction he eats it joyfully.

"HA!' she victoriously screams. Faith starts skipping happily to her closet and pulls out a Greenday band t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse.

"Nice outfit." I snorted.

"I know, maybe I should just go in my birthday suit." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just get dress!"

"You too, you're still in your unicorn boxers."

"Wha…BYE!"

At the Jackson's House

Annabeth's POV

I walked into Percy's home and it was unusually quiet. Are you FREAKING kidding me! There is only 30 minutes until school starts. I march up to Percy's room with a bull horn that Poseidon kept around when he coached the swim team. I open the door and see Seaweed Brain asleep. Awww…he's so adorable! I stand next to him and place the horn next to his ear.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

"Huh…NOOOO!" he cries.

"Well…that worked."

"WHAT!"

"I had to wake you up for school."

"Why didn't you just shake me awake?" he questioned.

"This was way more fun."

"Ok, lets wake up McKenzie!" that poor kid has to deal with him everyday. Percy grabbed the horn and we go into her room. Her room is black and blue with pictures of bands and that Beaver kid.(I actually don't hate him)

"KENZIE,AN ICECREAM TRUCK CRASHED OUT AND IT'S RAINING ICECREAM!" she flings her self out of bed and looks like an icecream thirsty vampire.

"Get ready for school."

"YOU JERKS,YOU TRICKED ME!" she grabs a pair of jeans and a shirt with bananas on it. She also grabs her sacred Vans.

"Um Perce?"

"Yeah."

"Can you, I don't know maybe GET OUT!"

"Somebodies grumpy." She chucks a book at me. ."Ow, I get it bye."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Faith doesn't own PJO or McKenzie, but she does own herself. In case you were wondering the person who is typing this is McKenzie, but Faith is writing this.**

**Percy POV**

We pulled up to the school after five minutes of me and McKenzie arguing about the ways she should be woken up. As soon as the car stopped, Annabeth got out of the car and waited for us to get out. We walked in the front entrance and soon saw Nico and Faith.

"Yo, guys! What's up?" I yelled as soon as we were in hearing distance.

"Hey, guys! Hey, McKenzie, you still coming over tonight?" Faith asked. McKenzie nodded and they walked off to their first class, talking about what they were going to do. Annabeth went to her first class, which was math with her mom.

Me and Nico had music with Mr. Apollo, so we walked there together.

"Okay, dude. I know you like McKenzie." I said to Nico.

"What? Me? Psh… No I don't. Psh." I slapped the back of his head.

"Yes, you do! We all know it. Faith even asked Aphrodite about it and she said that you do."

"Traitor! Okay, maybe just a little bit." I slapped the back of his head again.

"You're never going to get to go out with her if you don't do something!"

"I'm too nervous. I mean… what if she doesn't like me back?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Dude, she likes you too! Just ask her out! If you don't, I will hurt you!"

"Okay, okay. I will at lunch." I smiled smugly. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

**At lunch, Nico POV**

"Okay, you gotta ask her out." Percy nudged me in the ribs. McKenzie and the rest of the group were sitting at our normal table, laughing about something.

"Please, don't make me do this!" I whisper-yelled as we neared the table. He shook his head and sat down beside Annabeth.

I took my normal seat between McKenzie and Katie, took a deep breath, and turned to McKenzie, who was examining an apple.

"Hey, McKenzie, can I ask you something?" I asked, nervously.

"You just did. But, go ahead." She set her apple down, and picked up a bottle of water.

"Um… Do you want to go out with me sometime?" I asked hesitantly.

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah, sort of. Apollo gave me two tickets to a Green Day concert. It's next week. So, do you wanna go?"

"Sure. I would love to go out with you."

"Cool. So, the concert is next Friday. Pick you up at seven?" I asked, a little bit more confidently.

"Sure. Thanks for asking me. I've wanted you to for a long time." We went back to our meals, both of us smiling like idiots.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello awesome people that I have no idea who you are. I don't own PJO. My Friends Owns themselves. They are McKenzie, Joshua, Joy, and Blaze (his real name is Tristan). These are the characters you don't know much about.

Blaze Grace- He is the younger brother of Thalia. He is 5'6 and has striking gray eyes that has a streak of electric blue in them (sorry Tristan, it had to have some blue). He has chocolate brown hair that he keeps spiked up. He has a six pack and is really fast. He has three nicknames. They are sparky, shocky, and porcupine (Faith made it up for him when they were Three). His sword is called Electron. The hilt of it is golden incrested with his initials. Nobody besides Zeus, Thalia, and Faith knows his real name. He is 14 years old.

Joy Elise Beauregard is a daughter of Aphrodite and is the younger sister to Silena. She is 5'3 and has light brown eyes that can brighten any room. She has brown hair that falls to her shoulders in ringlets. Her saying is hug it out.(it really is)She can make you smile even in the worst situations. She is 14 years old. Her weapon is Valentine, a hot pink sword. Joshua Brighton Shine is the son of Apollo. He is a person that believes you should love everybody. He acts like a tough person, but he is actually a huge nerd. His weapon is Sun Burn. It is a scythe that if it touches you it will make you feel like your body is on fire for 30 seconds. He has emerald green eyes and blond curly hair. He is 5'7 and has a six pack. He is sometimes called Brighton by his friends to tease him. He is 14 years old. McKenzie Scout Jackson is the daughter of Poseidon and is the younger sister to Percy. She has short black curly hair with a blue streak in it. She has blue eyes that sparks with passion and is 5'5. She and her best friend, Faith, wear dark clothes but in different styles. She's INDY! She is referred as Tidal from Faith. Her weapon is a necklace with a sword charm on it. She has to pull the hilt of it to turn into a real sword. It is called Tidal Wave and has see through celestial bronze that has water inside it. The hilt is black with a blue pearls incrested in it. If you poke at a pearl a sea creature comes out and attacks you. She is 14 years old. She is Nico's girlfriend. Faith Morana( it means death) Di Angelo is the daughter of Hades and is the younger sister to Nico. She has shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. Some people claim the can see a sarcastic glint in her eyes when she is planning her devious plans to torment the principle. She is 4'11 because of being born premature. Sadly, her mom died when she was born. She is emo and will kill anyone that messes with her. Her friends call her Fang and Nico calls her Mi Diablito. Her sword is called Soul Crusher. The celestial bronze is jet black and the hilt is black with a skull on it. If you press the skull it catches the soul of the person that she wants and it stays inside the sword until she lets it go. She is 14 years old and is in love with Connor Stoll but she doesn't know it yet.

Olympian School Chapter Three FAITH'S POV Josh, McKenzie, Joy, Blaze, and I walked to Mr. Hermes Geography class after lunch. "Okay future delinquents that will make me proud, today we will be learning abo" he was cut off by the round thing that the vice principle talks out of. "Hermes" the voice in the circular box said. I remember at the beginning of the year when I thought it would be funny to pretend to be afraid of the voice box. Flashback "Ms. Artemis can you send Jack Kick to the office, please." I fell out of my chair screaming MAKE THE VOICES STOPPPP! I started crying. Icing on the cake. And to think that Blaze said I couldn't act. Ms. Artemis ran to me and was trying her best to console me. After about 20 minutes I jumped up and sat in my chair and asked what happened. Needless to say, I was grounded for a week. Suddenly, someone pulled me out of the memory. Josh, Blaze, Joy, McKenzie, and I were walking in the hallway. I was looking into someone's back. "WHAT THE HADES, BLAZE PUT ME NOW OR I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX TO MAKE SURE YOU WON'T LOVE YOUR ARFTER LIFE!" he threw me on the ground. "OW, GEEZ IM NOT A SACK OF POTATOES!" "sorry." He said sincerely while giving me a hand. "What happened?" I questioned. "Oh the usual, you taking a trip down memory lane." Joy replied with an amused expression. "Ok, so where we goin." " To Mr.D's Office." Josh replied casually. "Remember the prank we pulled last night." McKenzie said like she was reading my mind. "Well guys follow my led." I whispered before we entered the office. "Well, Well, Well look at what we got here."Mr. Dunderhead said. " Jason Sunjay, Blake Mace, Joann Burkly, Marly Johnson, and Fiona Dillards. "It's Josh Sunshine, Blaze Grace, Joy Beauregard, McKenzie Jackson, and Faith Di Angelo sir" Josh said. "Don't sass me boy, I will put you in detention faster than you can blink." Mr. D said. "Oh scary, is that the best you got." I said sarcastically. "SHUT YOUR TRAP LITTLE GIRL OR ELSE" "OR ELSE WHAT YOU PIECE OF APE POOP!" I retorted. " I'LL CALL YOUR FATHER!" he bellowed while his face was turning a dark shade or red. Blaze and Josh held me back from punching his pudgy face into pulp. "I know you five brats spray painted the gym walls; you sprayed Mr. D can take his stupid wine bottles and shove it up his arse. He said in an angry tone. HAHA he said arse, old man. "Do you have any proof?" McKenzie asked. "No, but I know it was you three and I plan on punishing all of you severely." "OBJECTION" I scream. "We are not in a court room Ms. Dillards." "OBJECTION!" We screamed in unison. " Just get out of my office you brats." We did happily, knowing we won this battle. Just as we left I saw the faces of my friends parents' faces, they did not look to happy. Uncle P is the swim coach, Mrs. Aphrodite is the 11th grade math teacher, Mr. Apollo is the music teacher, and Uncle Z is the 12th grade physics teacher. Thank goodness my dad isn't a teacher. They all started yelling at once at their own children so I decided it was a good time to make my feeble escape. To my disadvantage Uncle P saw me. "Hold it right there little lady." Hades, he caught me. Everyone turned to us. The adults grabbed us by our ears and were walking away. We kids all started protesting my yelling at them to stop. When they finally let go I realized we were in an empty class room. They started lecturing us but all I heard was BLAH BLAH BLAH. After about 5 minutes they sent us back to class saying the will talk to us later. Every weekend we either go to Apollo, Aphrodite, Uncle P, or Uncle Z's house for dinner. We don't have it at my dad's house because he is always out doing gods know what. Tonight we are going to Uncle P's and my dad said he was coming. I hope he does.

Alright, I hoped ya'll enjoyed the chapter. Must have 6 reviews before you get the next chapter and Kenzie you don't count! PEACE, LOVE, COOKIES


	4. Chapter 4

**Olympian School Chapter Four**

**A/N Hello people who I don't know. Sorry that I have not updated in a while. My teachers are killing me with final projects such as country in box, elements, and authors of the ages. I'm very bored right now. Also read stories. She is my best friend and threatened kill me in my sleep if I didn't post a new chapter soon. Isn't she lovely. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Joy's POV**

Are parents, apart from Faith, looking livid (faith taught me that word when I took her sacred stuffed bunny, Thana (it means death to so they can match. She was three when she named her so Hades helped come up with names), and started cooing at her like a baby. Since she is the youngest it makes it easy to make her a target. Obviously I was wrong when she started cursing me out in a language that I think was Italian. After she calmed down a bit she started mumbling to herself using the word livid and I got curious. Wait, am I talking to myself? Hello little brain. What was I thinking about? Oh yay, maybe we should…um…HUG IT OUT. I look over to see Josh. He's staring at Rayne Bo Mist, daughter of Iris. McKenzie is daydreaming about Nico. Blaze is paying close attention to Miss Hygea, or health teacher. Faith is listening to her I pod. Suddenly, Faith bursts out singing.

"Lay your heart down, the end's in sight!"

"Miss D'Angelo I'm trying to teach a class."

" Really, Hygea…can I call you Pat. So how much did you pay people to give you a fake teaching degree?"

"I beg your pardon!"

"You heard me Pat. At least I'm smart; maybe I should be teaching the class."

"Don't use your smart mouth on me missy!"WHOA HER FACE IS TURNING RED!

"Smart things are supposed to come out our mouths. Where else should it come out, or butt? I believe that correct term would be smart a…" Miss Hygea cut her off.

"I'll be right back class. Blaze you're in charge." Once she left the class the class started laughing their butts off.

**Miss Hygea POV**

The nerve of that demonic little girl! I should've expected this from a juvenile, emo delinquent. I walked gracefully I might add into the teacher's lounge and grabbed the phone and dialed Hades number. Coincidently he's on speed dial.

**Hygea**

_Hades_

**Hello Hades.**

_Hygea, how long has it been, a day?_

**I believe so, quite too soon if you ask me.**

_So what can I do for you because I'm busy?_

**Your daughter once again disrupted my class.**

_What are you going to do about it?_

**It's not what I'm going to do about it; it's what you are because I'm sick of that nuisance making a mockery out of me. And you have yet to correct this problem.**

_WHAT ARE YOU IMPLING HYGEA! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT WHAT SO EVER TO JUDGE MY PARENTING SKILLS!_

**No not at all I just want this ghastly behavior of hers to cease. I noticed she has been getting this attitude a few months ago. Is she doing alright at home?**

_What are you saying?_

**Well, since you started dating Persephone she star…**

_EVERYTHING IS FINE. I AM NOT NEGLECTING HER OR NICO! I LOVE THEM BOTH DEARLY! GOOD DAY HYGEA! _End of call.

thus signaling the end of the day.

Let's hope tomorrow's class is better. 


End file.
